


Throg

by Lokiismylife27



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Frogs, Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokiismylife27/pseuds/Lokiismylife27
Summary: Loki's in a playful mood.... set pre-Thor (2011).





	Throg

**_“LOKI!”_ **

Loki quickly put on his best innocent face as Sif came storming up to him. “Yes, Lady Sif?” he asked mildly.

“WHY did you put a frog in my room?” Sif snarled.

Loki blinked. “I didn’t,” he said. “I suppose it’s possible Thor escaped his new frog habitat though.”

“You turned Thor into a frog,” Sif said in disbelief. “WHY, Loki?”

“So I can call him Throg,” Loki said cheerfully. “Oh, and he was being insulting again, so I figured some retribution was in order. Unfortunately, I don’t really know how to turn him back. The normal spell for that didn’t do anything.”

“SO HE’S STUCK LIKE THAT!?” Sif shrieked.

“Yep!” Loki said happily. “Look on the bright side, you can keep him as a pet!”

“Not a chance,” Sif said flatly. “Here, have your pet frog back.” She handed him a box, and Loki took it. “Is he even still alive?” he asked skeptically.

“How should I know?” Sif asked irritably.

Loki shrugged and opened the box. Throg was alive, but clearly sulking. “I’ll go put him back in his frog habitat,” Loki said, and headed off, ignoring Sif’s grumbling. He went back to his rooms, and put Throg back in the tank filled with water that he’d set up. Throg sullenly submerged himself in water, and eyed Loki balefully. “Well, have fun,” Loki told him happily, and left, closing the door firmly behind him.

He promptly got cornered by Sif and the Warriors Three, and said, “If you beat me to death, it’s highly unlikely Throg will ever return to his normal form.”

“Isn’t there some other way to get him back to normal?” Fandral asked.

Loki was about to say no when he suddenly got a much better idea. “I’m not sure; perhaps we should look up ways to reverse the transformation,” he said.

“We?” Volstagg asked.

“Oh, I’m terribly sorry; I forgot you are all illiterate,” Loki said.

“We know how to read, Loki,” Sif said, twitching slightly.

“Excellent!” Loki said cheerfully. “You can come help me then. After all, the sooner we get this done the better for you, right?”

Thor’s friends exchanged glances, then sighed and followed Loki to the library. Loki promptly left them with a doppelganger of himself, and went back to see Throg. He then took Throg back to his own room, turned him back, and asked, “Have you learned anything from this experience?”

“You are seriously vindictive when insulted,” Thor sulked. “What did you do with Lady Sif?”

“She and the rest of your friends are researching ways to turn you back in the library,” Loki said. “You may wish to get dressed before going to see them though.”

Thor grumbled to himself as he pulled his clothes on, and stormed out, Loki following.

They found Sif and the Warriors Three looked disgruntled as Loki’s doppelganger gave them pointers on how to find information. Loki gestured, and the doppelganger vanished. “Seriously?” Sif groaned.

“My friends, I have returned,” Thor said.

“Oh thank the Norns,” Volstagg said with feeling. “Did Loki’s spell wear off?”

“Nay, he merely took it off,” Thor said.

“But- but- you said the spell didn’t work!” Fandral protested.

“I lied; this was all a ruse to see if I could actually get you into the library willingly,” Loki said. “And it worked! I’ll be going now.” He vanished, and Thor and his friends groaned before leaving.

Loki, meanwhile, was cackling at the success of his latest prank. _Perhaps I should turn Thor into a frog more often…._ he thought.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Cracky little drabble. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
